In general, augmented reality is a view of a physical, real-world environment whose elements are augmented in some manner. For example, it is well known that a camera disposed on a respective mobile communication device can be used to capture a respective image and display it on a display screen. Augmented reality can include creating a supplemental image (that is not in the field of view of the camera) and overlaying the supplemental image onto the respective image captured by the camera. Via the overlay of the supplemental image onto a real captured image, the image of reality is augmented by the supplemental image.